


Why do I not like it?

by Veedeen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven universe movie - Fandom
Genre: Confusing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I suck at tags, Jealous Steven, Ooouuu jealous boi, feelings die hard, not really gonna work out tho, ronaldo has a crush, she is oblivious as a gem can be, spinel is really relatable, steven is lowkey stressed about everything, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: Steven and spinel enjoy a nice day off from everything.Set post movie.Spinel lives on earth after too much smothering from the diamonds. :3Steven is genuinely confused on things but things work out here.Also I watched the movie but this paring is literally slept on like why it’s so cute 😭





	Why do I not like it?

Spinel has been living on earth for approximately one month after the tragic event that she had caused in her grief. That was in the past now to Steven. There was just one thing on his mind, though. That scythe, one swipe from that thing and you'll be back to default. They learned that the hard way. 

He shook his head as he stared at her. It was too much, and he didn't want to ask. But he should? Shouldn't he? He wracked his brain if he wanted to or not. She's a gem; he doesn't think she would understand either way. 

That thing exists for gems, so it wasn't intended for use on a hybrid such as himself, that's one thing he understands. Another problem is how's he going to bring up the topic; he can't ask garnet. That would be the death of him. 

One of his fingers wrapped weakly around one of his curls. He was twirling it while he thought of a way to bring up the topic. He decided that is was best to bring it up where they were both secluded from the others to avoid any embarrassment from his and her end. 

Either way, his thoughts ran back to how much she's grown since coming to earth. Even if it's just one month, she's been doing quite well. Helping when it was needed, making others feel genuinely comfortable. She could do whatever she wanted now. That's not to say she didn't have her episodes. 

Sometimes in the night when he was sleeping, she'd crawl in his bed and beg him not to leave her, beg and beg. Saying she was pathetic for thinking that. The damage had already set in place; it was the healing that mattered now. 

He smiled to himself; the earth was still recovering from the event, but they made significant progress since then. Things had since then repaired thanks to bismuth and the gang. Things were finally looking up again. 

There was still a pressing matter to attend, though, the trouble he also didn't know how to express was already conflicting the other issue that seemed Persistent. 

He didn't like to dwell on it since he was always in the moment of doing something. But today seemed to be one of those days where he can honestly think and be by himself. 

Sometimes when he thought about spinel, he'd believe they were just the same — abandoned by a person who they both needed the most; Not only that but being hurt and keeping it to themselves, keeping everything in until he burst open. The unhealthy habit of his he wished he broke already. To he clingy, he thought about that. He didn't like the sound of being clingy; of course, he couldn't help it if he were at times. 

In all honesty, he and spinel had been wronged in life. He could relate to her. He wanted to help, but somewhere deep down, he knew that wasn't the only case. That was the other issue. He couldn't figure it out; it was the only thing he could think about. His thoughts suddenly seemed crowded when the question arose in his head. 

Why try so much? Was it because he could relate to her? Or was it because...

Hands suddenly covering his face, he was startled out of his thoughts. 

"Whatcha thinking about Steven?"

He grinned "just stuff in general." 

Speak of the devil, here she is. His gem felt like it heated upon her contact. His face was dusted pink; he knows it. It was slow at first, but it came clear to him now. He liked her. He loved her like how he used to love Connie. It made his problem become way harder to address — his first issue. 

He didn't hear spinel ask more questions. She was interrogating him in away. 

"helllooo, earth to Steven?!

He was again startled out of his thoughts. "huh?" 

"I asked what kinda stuff?"

"oh, oh, I- know." 

Spinel sat next to him, scooting close to him. Concern quickly overriding her features. 

"bad stuff?" 

"What no. I wouldn't consider it wrong but just something that's been on my mind." he trailed off. 

Her eyes urged him to continue. Being under her steady gaze, made a small shiver rush up his spine. He didn't want to ask about it. He couldn't. It was too personal to him, to embarrassing even. 

Despite that, he opened his mouth. "when you struck me with that scythe..." he paused. 

Spinel's body visibly flinched.

His memories of that moment were both terrifying and confusing. Just the memory of feeling the vibrations of the scythe course his body made his face viciously flush. 

Spinel whispered ”steve-” 

”AHAHHA YKNOW I UHM SUDDENLY NOT REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS ABOUT HAHA”   
He interrupted. 

As if right on cue Ronaldo walked towards the two. Spinel turned her body towards him as he approached her, while Steven managed to steel his nerves, quickly making the blush disappear. 

”Hey, Ronny!”

”yo-yo spinel can you show me some of those tricks you did before; those were crazy awesome how you moved your limbs!!” 

Spinel looked overjoyed at this, quickly turning back to Steven. ”I'll be right back Ronny, and I have some BISMUTH to do.” 

He laughed at the corny pun; he watched as the two disappeared to god knows where. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he patiently waited. 

Staring at the deep blue sea ahead of him, he felt content.   
Spinel and Ronaldo have gotten close since she got here, really close. Closer than he has with her. Something that shouldn't be that way. That was just not true. It wasn't. 

Again shaking his head, it kept coming back to him. Those thoughts and those feelings. It wasn't long until she had come back. Panting and grinning.

”Ronny and I just did like two handstands and ran around air kicking buckets.” spinel panted out.

”Oh. You two seem pretty close now.” 

”Yeah, he's the coolest ever!!! He runs this weird blog, and he's told me stories like paranormal and stuff I don't know what it means, but it sounds soo cooool!!”   
She awed. 

”yes well, that's Ronaldo for you.” Steven nervously chuckled.

His fingers seemed more interesting now. He was suddenly feeling very bashful. 

”yeah and not only that but he's kind as well, I've seen his videos he's just so awesome!”

Steven didn't feel right. This was new. His hands found their place resting on his lap. He didn't mean to pout. 

”yes, he is...interesting.” he replied, averting his gaze. 

Spinel continued to ramble on about she and Ronaldo go out to places and try new things. Without Stevens knowledge, of course. The entire time had Steven nodding his head even if he...didn't like it? 

”there was this one time, though when he got sad and hugged me. He even told me he cared a lot about me and that he didn't like seeing me with you. I didn't understand it, so I just did what you did and hugged back.”

”...why doesn't he like you hanging around me? What did I do?” 

Spinel shrugged her shoulders.

He knew it. He didn't like it. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like the fact she gloated over him. He didn't like the fact it made him feel all stirred up. He didn't like this at all. 

”you know spinel...” 

”hm?”

”These things you do with Ronaldo, I can also do them.” God saying it out loud made him feel extremely embarrassed. 

” I know you can, silly. But this is what it's like between Ronaldo and me. I like it this way hehe.” 

His feelings erupted in his chest. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. 

God, he hated this; he hated this; he hated this.

”oh, I see haha. I know how that is. Having a routine with a friend.”

”Yeah, it's been like that ever since I would say after three weeks of my stay.” 

”three weeks...” 

”yep.,” she said with a huge smile.

When's he's been trying to get close to her Ronaldo managed to snatch her up instead. This isn't fair none of this was fair. He was here. First, she was his first; he had her first.

”that's good that you managed to become friends with him.” 

She pouted. He had no idea why. ”you asked me if I remember attacking you with my scythe. What was that about?” 

”oh,” he blinked, ”ohhhh I-Uhm. It's just it felt bizarre I didn't know what it was. I was at the heat of the moment; I didn't realize it, but after the feeling of it vibrating through my body lingered.” 

Spinel blinked still frowning ”I'm sorry I don't understand.” 

Steven nervously laughed, ” it's okay I can't wrap my head around it either.”

The two sat in silence after that. Steven was still feeling unsatisfied. He went back to pouting; he hated feeling all stirred up. 

”hey, spinel?” 

”yeah, Steven?” 

He pounced onto her, leaving an unexpected spinel mildly confused. Once he was on top of her, he hugged her. Tightly. Like as If his life depended on it. He felt her arms hug him back reciprocating. 

” I think you don't feel right, Steven; I can't understand. I'm sorry if I upset you. This is the only thing I can do because it seems like what Ronaldo had you have it too-” 

”stop talking..” 

”wha-”

”Stop talking about Ronaldo.” 

” I don't understand.”

” I know you don't, and I feel stupid.”

He does his body up, so he was directly facing her. ”because your so happy but I had you first.”

”what are you talking about?”

He looked curt again, averting his gaze. He truly felt ridiculous, ”do you like Ronaldo better than me?” 

”steven I-” 

” I can do the things he does. I've saved the planet many times. I'm- I'm better than him...even.” 

Spinel laughed, she giggled at this.” I know I know you did. You've saved it from me, the diamonds...the gems. I do like you better than I like Ronaldo, I thought you knew this...”

God, he felt like such a baby now, a blush quickly formed in his cheeks. ”prove it.” he mumbled.

”huh?” 

”i-i said prove it.”

”how?” 

Upon hearing this, he didn't answer.   
Spinel recalled the show peridot had shown her. Even ranted to her about emotion. And whatnot. Her gem was feeling like it was ready to burst. She knew what peridot was talking about was happening now. She loved Steven; she indeed did. So she did what she felt was right. 

She kissed him. It was soft and apprehensive, but it was enough to get her words across.

”did I prove it? I hope you're not mad.” 

He had stars in his eyes, ”another one.” he asked barely even a whisper.

So she gave him another one. She'd give him all the kisses he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my 3 am work :)


End file.
